Sunday Morning
by akmdreamer
Summary: 'Hot summer rain bled into the cobblestones of a quaint Parisian street, elegant black umbrellas puncturing the smooth bustle of five am in the pristine, romantic dust of the city of love.' Blaine is adorable and sleepy. Sebastian considers breaking his own rules. [Oops my hand slipped and I wrote 700 words of Seblaine.]


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Glee', or the boys. ;) **

**Author's Note: Whoops. My hand slipped and I wrote 600 words of Seblaine. ...What's wrong with me?! Oh, well. Sorry, fellow Klainers, but I had to. Based off of Maroon 5's "Sunday Morning". Enjoy!**

* * *

Hot summer rain bled into the cobblestones of a quaint Parisian street, elegant black umbrellas puncturing the smooth bustle of five am in the pristine, romantic dust of the city of love. Sebastian Smythe cradled a cup of coffee in the window of a cafe, the warm, rich scent of croissants just out of the oven thick in the back of his throat.

Bells jingled over the splash and splatter and steady babble of the morning; the door opened for a pair of businessmen to stomp in, discussing stocks in rapid French. Sebastian ducked his head and scowled over his coffee, debating.

Three months ago, the thought of doing something of this sort would have him scoffing. Sebastian didn't do feelings.

A hell of a lot could change in three months. He and Blaine both knew what he didn't want to admit. Friends with benefits, he could handle. But Blaine knew. Blaine had always been able to read him like nobody else.

A reason why he should; a reason why he shouldn't.

He was out the door and down the street with his hands in his pockets and a decision firmly in mind, his key to the loft apartment he shared with his flatmate and lover and not-boyfriend wrapped in his fist.

* * *

"You know I'd say it back."

Sebastian hadn't said it then. He wouldn't say it now. He needed to ask for a chance, a little grace time, and maybe it was a hell of a lot more than he deserved, but sometime in the past few months Blaine had gone from the high school acquaintance with whom he was casually fucking and sharing rent to someone he absolutely, unequivocally needed in his life. Maybe he hadn't meant for an emotional tie to manifest, but one had nonetheless, and for the first time in his life he was not looking to destroy it.

It had to be the setting. Paris, the city of love where they were building their lives and identities from the foundations up with college and work and friends and new ambitions and dreams. Where a simple assignment for a Photography class had brought them together and something bigger had kept them together.

They were only three words. It was easy. But it wasn't.

The key ground and clicked in the lock.

Blaine was asleep in Sebastian's bed, where they'd crashed the previous night and promptly begun tearing each others' clothes off. The sheets were twisted around his bare torso and his shoulders and back were dappled with sunlight through the small window as the rain slowed to a drizzle. Sebastian shed his jacket and kicked off his shoes at the door before peeling off the rest of his clothes. Stealing some of the covers from Blaine, Sebastian crawled into bed and nuzzled Blaine's neck.

"Mmph - morning, Seb," Blaine muttered, rolling over to curl into Sebastian's chest and snuffling sleepily. "Where'd you go?"

"Just for some coffee."

"Didn't bring me back any," Blaine grumbled, biting Sebastian's clavicle in punishment before soothing it with an open-mouthed kiss.

"Hmm. Blaine?"

"Yeah, Seb?"

"We're kind of together...right?"

A pause. He could feel the hesitance, the wonder that bubbled just under Blaine's skin at the question.

"I think so. I'd...like to be. If you would."

Good. That was good.

You can say it now. You should say it now. Now. It's perfect.

"I...I'd like that."

Blaine would still whisper it when he thought Sebastian was asleep. Sebastian would still battle the words that rose in his throat, swallowing them down and choking on them and wishing they would take him unawares and burst out of him without the stubborn complications of conscious thought.

"Okay," Blaine murmured, slinging his arm over Sebastian's waist and allowing his eyes to flutter closed again.

It was enough for the moment, Sebastian decided, his own eyes closing and the feel of Blaine's fingers slowly, tentatively twining with his making the barest hint of a smile turn the edges of his lips up.

* * *

**Author's Note: Heeey...so...um...before all you Klainers come after me with pitchforks, I'd just like to say that...um...I have no excuses. Bring it on. :P **


End file.
